The overall goal of this research proposal is the development of a simple, accurate technique, easily adaptable for routine laboratory use, for gas liquid chromatographic (GLC) analysis of cerebrospinal fluid in cases of suspected meningitis. Initial studies of experimental pneumococcal meningitis will stress methodologic techniques for the analysis of normal and infected rabbit spinal fluid. Later studies will characterize spinal fluid from rabbits infected with Neisseria meningitides, Staphylococcus aureus, Escherichia coli, and Pseudomonas aeruginosa. Finally, coded normal and infected human spinal fluid will be analyzed.